User blog:Ferblover/"A Typical Monday in the Flynn-Fletcher Home"
Lawrence roused himself from his easy chair with a languid yawn, and let his lanky form clamber to a standing position. Like clockwork, he'd fallen asleep after his job, and like clockwork, his ears picked up the piercing sound of violence coming from one room over only a few hours after he'd dozed off. "Like an alarm." He chuckled lazily, reaching his lengthy arms into the air with a pop, snap, and click. He didn't know what was going on in the living room, but as the father of tree teenagers, he was under some obligation to examine it. Casually, Lawrence let his fingers slip into the pockets of his pajamas, and he meandered through the house into the den, where a whirlwind of violence had transformed into a rumbling cloud of fists, kicks and teeth. Phineas and Ferb. He watched for a few moments, before glancing quietly towards his step-daughter, Candace, whom was casually watching as well. She had her arms crossed over a form fitting red shirt and her orange hair let loose and at shoulder length. He noted, with some hint of amusement, that she hadn't bothered to step in and quell the argument between the two brothers and had been observing the combat for some time. "Do I even WANT to know what this is about?" Lawrence mused quietly as the fight progressed back into a devilish whirlwind. Candace flashed a smirk and reached a hand up to remove an unruly lock of hair from her mouth. "Phineas borrowed Ferb's power tools without permission, so Ferb took Phineas's blueprints and hid them. Phin took Ferb's slacks in retaliation, so Phineas beat Ferb with a nine iron. Then it sort of degraded into this. " She explained. Lawrence nodded. It was a typical Monday in that respect. "And…just curiosity speaking here, you didn't offer to stop this, becaaaaaaaause?" The laid back man questioned and Candace let loose another cunning smile. "It's freaking hilarious. And there's nothing on T.V." She explained. Lawrence turned his attention back to his fighting younger teens. "Fair enough." He said softly. The whirlwind turned back into an explosive, rage fueled dust cloud and Lawrence felt a creeping tingle of responsibility bubbling in his stomach. He didn't let his eyes stray from the fight, but perked an ear when Candace suggested an estimated burn out. "Ten seconds. Just in time too, Dad. " She churred quietly and reached up to look at her watch with a startling level of seriousness. She'd never been wrong in her estimations and she wasn't going to start to day. Five seconds left to go, and Lawrence watched, fascinated at the violence that took place in front of him. True to her word, five seconds passed and suddenly, the dust cloud dissipated and two red and green haired, panting teens collapsed on the ground, energy spent and unable to move at all. "I thought so! I was right! I, am, AMAZING! You two are sooooo busted!" Candace shrieked joyfully, and turned to dance out of the room, no doubt to jot down some mathematical statistics and probability based on her little brothers. Lawrence chuckled softly and looked over his two sons, whom hadn't moved an inch since the fighting stopped. "You guys are grounded. "He called out, just in case they didn't know. They groaned in unison, but neither of them possessed the strength to dispute his declaration. He smiled casually, content that all was once again peaceful and serene, or at least as peaceful and serene as his home got, and strolled back towards his easy chair to finish his nap. It was a typical Monday. Category:Blog posts